Talk:The Heir to the Light
Part 2 of the BC, the PLD Resisted an Elemental Seal'd Sleep 2, with 334 skill and HQ staff. But Bind is your friend :) --FFXI-Apollyon 05:49, 31 July 2008 (UTC) CS Replay? Is there any Goblin Footprint or similar to replay the CS? --Kimikryo 01:09, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Loss of Buffs? Maybe I misunderstand how capped 75 BCs work, but when I re-entered, I lost TP, but not Reraise, Finishing Moves, or Food Effects. I think I even had a song still active. -_Vyenpakakapaka 22:06, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Pretty sure that you'll lose TP and all buffs except food, and maybe finishing moves. Your songs definitely should have worn though. Rynokthegreat 06:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) You keep any buffs obtained from items. IE) Food, RR from scroll/earring. Not sure what item buffs will actually wear. --FFXI-Enzo 21:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Reraise from items (earring, hairpin, etc) and food don't wear off when entering bcnms like this... There is also a bizarre effect with finishing moves where you don't lose them at all if you enter capped fights or sync down to a lower level. --Ferth 01:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) SMN BLM DUO?? My brother and I are on this mission and i am SMN75 and he is BLM75 but we cant figure out how too get this done we have tried just having me run in and send carby on something in there and try too pull it back but everytime i get close enough all of the orcs aggroed me and my brother would try too sleepga2 all the mobs which would stick but i couldnt get the whm or the rng dead before we end up wiping we also tried just casting a dia on the rng then i casted it right after but we end up dead then too we tried these methods many times and couldnt get it can someone that has duo'ed this maybe explain how it is done? Babyj Carbuncle server DEATH IN TIGHT PANTS!!!! Testimonials Fun but easy solo on BST99/DNC49. Went in, called Falcorr, used RR scroll and Spur, tried to get Falcorr on the nearest mob but failed, they all swarmed me so I engaged on WHM and set pet on it too. Used Jettatura when TP was ready to get them off me, couple of minutes later they were all dead. Round two was simple also, they aggro'd me so I engaged the BLM and set Falcorr on it too, setting it on the other 2 orcs when pet was ready. NPC joined us on BLM and the fight was over 2 minutes later. 1 pet, 0 pet foods, only "Ohshi-" moment was when I had the 1st group swarm me but Falcorr built TP and aggro'd them with Jetta pretty quickly. - Damagen (Ragnarok) Soloed 99SAM/49DNC 1 try. Very fun fight but not very challenging. I have capped evasion, a mix of aby AF3 +1 and +2 gear, lvl99 TP bonus GK, no other special gear. Used a red curry bun and had a vile elixer (just because i had it with me). Used meditate and ran in right away to kill warmachine whm first, used Seigan/third eye, started with Sengikori + Konzen-Ittai + Tachi:Shoha (fully merited). THis killed the warmachine right away. Used meditate again and went after the RNG. Used Sekkanoki > Kasha > Shoha = light chain and killed the RNG before it could get off it's 2hr. Took my time killing all the other orcs using soboro and shoha each one every chance i got. That WS killed each one easy. The second stage i went after the BLM first using Sengi+Konzen > Shoha and killed the blm. The warlord didn't even hit me once but i had to through Trion a few waltz3 to keep him in the fight. Used meditate > Sekkanoki > kasha > shoha and the fight was over. Fun fight but not really challenging. Hardest part was the first section with all the orcs on you sometimes it was hard to keep the warmachine on target. ~ Kuvo 6:52PM 7/18/2012 ~ Soloed 99NIN/DNC49 first try with capped evasion and typical abyssea NIN gear. On first part took down the War machine first and then just killed others down one by one. They couldn't really hit me at all, but I took a little damage here and there but wasn't really ever a problem. Also should note I was using Kannagi and Blade: Hi would most of the time one shot the regular orcs. Then comes the second part, I attacked the BLM first and took him down. Took a little more damage on this part but was ok once BLM was dead. Next I did the DRK and finally the PLD. I also made sure that I kept hate off of Trion so I didn't have to worry about him. Overall I say pretty easy fight. -- Snowscape 4:25pm est, July 5, 2012 Soloed SMN99/WHM49 on the second try. Shiva is vital to sleeping the riffraff so they don't swarm you. After that, go for the Warmachine. If you can, drag him away from the pack so he can't wake them. Keep track of your MP. On the second part, get Titan's SS up, get all the buffs you can, and then attack. The goal here is to get all three of the orcs attacking your avatar and then focus on the one Trion is trying to commit suicide with(I swear he is made of paper). Hopefully it will be the BLM. After that you should be fine. --Tarage 06:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Soloed WHM99/NIN49 on 3rd try. Kill the Warmachine first, then ranger. Fodder is easy after that. For the second part, aggro all 3, then target whichever one Trion goes after. When that dies, target the next that Trion targets, etc. /ma "Cure IV" is pretty useful here to keep an eye on Trion's HP - and you will want to check it frequently. I lost my first two tries to Trion dying. --Perryk - Sylph 6/20/2012 Completely easy solo on BLU99/49RDM. Dreamflower on hoard and go to work on War machine. Rng next then on to mob. One Whirl almost took them all out. Slept last mob and rested some mp. Not really necessary. I was idling at 6mp per tic which was more than enough. Took out the BLM first on second wave. Sudden lunge and one skillchain and he was out of the picture. Total joke of a fight really i was kind of expecting more but still fun. Go for it you got nothing to really worry about. Cleared in 9 minutes-- Stormcroww - Odin Fairly Easy Solo as a well geared BLU99/49DNC failed first 2 attempts due to user error or too much mp loss.Upon zoning into battlefield put up Diamondhide and Animating Wail. Well trying to conserve as much MP as possible, As soon as i aggro d Orc group slept with Dream Flower. Went to work on killing Warmachine while stealing some of his MP with Drainkiss. Next killed RNG while keeping lesser orcs slept. Did a quick Thunderbolt to kill the 9 remaining orcs quicker. Kept the last orc alive while i waited for Unbridled Knowledge to reset for use in Part 2.Popped a Pro-Ether +3 at end for total MP gain. At Part 2... with full mp quickly put up occulation and haste, engaged before trion did so i could Thunderbolt them to gain MAX hate and keep then off of npc. quickly kill the BLM first then the Drk. White Wind npc once to cap his HP. Finally worked on boss he went Invincible at around 15% hp.. and my mp was gone so i just melee'd him down to death.Clear time 14 min aprrox.-FFXI-Andrzei Quezalcoatl Solo as DNC90/BLU45 on the first part Sheep Song to sleep all the orcs wile you work on the Warmachine and the Orc RNG, its not necessary but helps to use less TP on Curing Waltz, this way you can use TP on self SC for faster kills, as time is an issue; For the second part used Chaotic Eye to silence BLM, it sticked without any problem, silence the BLM it's very important as can kill you or Trion very easy. Doing this two things makes the fight easy, as mentioned before the only problem is Time as DNC uses daggers which are low dmg and very slow kills, other than that Fan Dance helps to reduce dmg taken, cleared solo in 26 mins 08 sec. Piranha-Phoenix 09 Jul 2011 :* Attempted solo as a 95 smn, maybe lack of sleep, but epic epic failure. :* DNC75/NIN37 can solo this with a TP wing/ group II merits to start for safety sake and a good evasion build, joyeuse offhand, fan dance up. I did have a Pld with me, but had enough of them on me to know that I could certainly have evaded the vast majority of their attacks (only one physical attack BOTH rounds of the fight actually hit me, and for low dmg with Fan Dance up- I did take a few hundred dmg from the Warmachine, but not enough to pose a danger). I ended up actually taking more dmg from bio and poison than from getting hit, the entire fight, and could easily have erased them if I had chosen to. In total I think I might have cured myself for 500 dmg, and Trion didn't really need help at all. I should say it would be more difficult w/o at least one person there for backup, but I saw nothing to indicate that any decent Dnc couldnt solo all of the orcs. Their acc is horrible, and you can pretty easily keep yourself alive once the Warmachine and Drk are down. The only question is, would you have enough time to kill them all. :* 85DRG/RDM and 85WHM/BLM can duo this with ease. - Dekka 2:38, 15 October, 2010 (AEST) :* RDM/BLU solo on 2nd try - Masaru-san 12:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :**Tavnazian Taco as food. Nothing special. :* Easily Duoed by 90RDM/45BLM and 75PLD/37WAR. Entered BC, RDM used composure and buffed fully. RDM casted Protect V, Shell V, Regen II and Refresh II on the PLD. PLD sight aggroed everything, ran to RDM who Elemental Seal Sleepga the smaller orcs and then casted silence, slow II, paralyze II and bio III on the WHM orc. PLD proceeded to fight the WHM orc, allowing the RNG orc to shoot from a distance, while the RDM began soloing the smaller orcs. As the orcs woke up, RDM just recasted sleepga and continued to fight. PLD was able to take down the WHM and then the RNG as the RDM took down the 9 smaller orcs. Just before the last orc was killed, RDM casted sleep II, rebuffed fully and and then converted to have full MP for the second part. Part 2 was even easier. PLD fought the PLD mob off to the side while the RDM and Trion took down the BLM and then the DRK. Just watch Trion's HP as he takes damage if your not paying attention. Total fight last about 23 min, but no real danger. --Pyratic September 15, 2011 :* Easily Duoed by mnk/nin and rdm/blm :* Easily Duoed by RDM/BLM and DRG/SAM - Bulwif 07:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :* PLD/DNC + RDM/BLM = extremely easy. :**Part1: Full buffs > Paladin run in and grab aggro (while targetting the warmachine) > RDM elemental seal sleepga on the tiny orcs that have gathered around paladin who should stay out of range of the RNG orc so the RDM doesnt get hate by sleepga targetting (pld mini-supertank). Paladin the engages (and solos) the warmachine. The RDM runs to one side of the battlefield and waits for orcs to wake up and run at him, sleepga them in a corner, rebuff and pull out a sword to begin killing the tiny orcs (they're really weak) reapplying sleepga when necessary. After the Paladin finishes the WHM, move onto killing the RNG (dont worry about EES, the orc is too weak to kill you with it, unless youre extremely bad at PLD and naked). RNG wont take long and by the time both WHM and RNG are down, the RDM should be down to 1~3 tiny orcs, just finish them off. If you're any good at your jobs, you shouldn't need to waste time sleeping the last orc and full resting. :**Part 2: Cure paladin to 100%, and start as soon as possible by engaging the BLM orc by having PLD run at him, commence supertanking. RDM sleep the DRK orc (dont sleepga) so you dont pull hate on the enemy PLD, trust me, the PLD can handle the BLM and PLD orcs at the same time if they're any good at PLD. Kill the BLM as fast as you can, everytime I've done this Trion /assists the person with hate so you shouldn't have to worry about him unless he gets hit with AoE. After the BLM orc is dead, pull the PLD orc away from the DRK and start working on him. Trion helps occassionally by giving the orcs a pretty long stun effect but you should be able to handle him regardless. RDM should keep the DRK slept but it isn't "necessary", i solo tanked both the PLD and DRK w/o RDM support once, but keeping the DRK slept is still better than the double tanking hassle. Just wait out Invincible when the PLD orc uses it. Once he's down, have the RDM pull its sword out again and just beat the DRK to death, shield bash his 2hr and flash, sentinel if its up. Blood Weapon isn't a big deal either but, every little thing, speeds things up. :* 2x Nin + RDM/BLM can eaisly trio this mission. :* This was easily done by 2 RDMs and 2 WHMs, we didn't even have /nin. :* Easily duoed by a MNK/NIN and RDM/BLM :* Duoed by RDM/BLM and DRG/BLU with some difficulty(mostly due to trion picking blm first) --Helldemon 17:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :* Duoed by BRD/WHM and RDM/BLM :* Easy duo by a SMN & BLM. :* Easily trioed by PUP75, RDM75 and SMN 69. :* Easy prey by 75SSAM/NIN and 75RDM/BLM. SAM used Meat Mithkabob and RDM used Tavnazian Taco. :** 1st part RDM aggro all then Elemental Seal Sleepga, SAM fight WHM > 8 Pets > RNG > full rest > last pet. SAM kept 200 TP and Meditate up. :** 2nd part RDM Sleep DRK, SAM assist Trion, seems Trion will always engage BLM first, Sekkanoki > Tachi: Yukikaze > Tachi: Gekko > Meditate > Tachi: Kasha will kill BLM. SAM kept assist Trion. When fighting DRK, Meikyo Shisui then solo a light skillchain because DRK may use Blood Weapon. :* Using the above strategey, duoed with 75SAM/NIN(hume) and 75WHM/BLM(mithra) with little trouble in 21min. :** 1st part SAM walks in and aggroes all the mobs while WHM opens with Elemental Seal + Sleepga (only one minion woke up early, then keept it slept with repose after). keeping Stoneskin Blink and Aquaveil up for when they're hitting you. Healer's Duckbills helped too, never got interuptted even with all 10 mobs hitting me. using Healer's Briault Cleric's Mitts and Balrahn's Ring to sleep, stuck every time, except the one at the start. WHM should try and rest for mp when they can, (I ended on 1 minion with 8mp left after i slept it with repose). :** 2nd part WHM opens with Elemental Seal + Sleepga again. Trion went for the PLD > DRK > BLM. the PLD took a little time to get down, while the WHM keeps his arms slept with repose, then the SAM used Meikyo Shisui on the DRK, and finised with the blm. :* Duoed by a THF/NIN and WHM/BLM using the same strategy as above. No items were needed other than acid/bloody bolts. :* Can be duo'd by a 75DRK/SAM and 75RDM/BLM. Both of us used a Tavnazian Taco and Protect IV to help with defense. Used Meditate and then waited until recast timer was ready before going in. :** Part 1, DRK casts Dread Spikes and Seigan + Third Eye and runs in to aggro the mobs. RDM uses Elemental Seal and Sleepga's the weak orcs once they surround the DRK. (RDM needs to keep Stoneskin and Phalanx up at all times as he will be controlling all the mobs while the DRK picks them off.) RDM will now kite the ranger orc around and continue using Sleepga on the weaker orcs while the DRK takes care of the Warmachine. When the machine falls, the DRK will pick the weak orcs off one by one (leave one alive). After all but one of the weak orcs are dead, he will kill the ranger orc. Keep the last orc slept until the RDM is finished resting to full. Kill the last orc and part 2 begins. :** Part 2, RDM should Elemental Seal and Sleepga the DRK and BLM orcs to begin with (also just a note, ES never made sleep stick on the paladin even though above it says he is not immune). Trion seems to go for the BLM first most of the time (we did it a few times before we won and he always went for BLM first). The RDM should keep Gravity on the PLD (if Trion does not go for him first) and kite him. Help Trion kill the first mob and he should then head to the other sleeping orc (maybe the PLD if lucky). The RDM must keep an eye on Trion's health at all times because he can die extremely quickly. After the BLM and DRK are down, it is pretty much down hill from there. Just beat on the PLD with Trion and kite it during Invincible with the help of Gravity. :* Trio'd by Pld/nin, Whm/blm, and War/nin :** Entered, the whm buffed, and kept haste on the pld throughout the entire battle. Pld used Sentinel and aggro'd everything in the BCNM, Whm used Elemental Seal Sleepga. Pld pulled Death Clan Destroyer(White Mage) to the entrance of the BC and held it there. War killed Yukvok of Clan Death(Ranger) in the side rooms of the BC, all the while the Whm kept the other 9 Orcs Slept and kited when neccisary in the BC circle. The war received one Cure V while fighting the rng. When the rng was dead war assisted the pld with the whm warmachine. After the whm was dead pld and war picked off the remaining weak orcs one at a time and left one orc till the end. Rested till full Hp/Mp. The orcs are very weak, war could take off 70%~ of ones Hp with a Raging Rush. After fully rested kill the last orc. :** 2nd part Trion when after Rojgnoj's Left Hand(Black Mage). Whm silenced the Blm, and War killed it along with Trion. Pld Kited Warlord Rojgnoj and Rojgnoj's Right Hand untill the Blm was dead. Note: Pld had Crimson Cuisses. Trion then Went after Rojgnoj's Right Hand(Dark Knight) and the War took him out. Watch out for Blood Weapon as it healed the drk from 20% back to 40% very quickly. Try to keep haste on whoever at this point if you are tanking the drk while subbing nin. After drk was dead all went after Warlord Rojgnoj. Pld tanked it and kited during its invincible, kiting wasn't really neccisary tho. Fight ended with everybody in good shape and whm over 50% mp. Buffs and food used: Protectra V, Shellra V, Haste, Pld: Tavnazian Taco, War: Meat Mithkabob. Thunderhawk~ (Cerberus) 12:57 am(MTN) :* Safety in numbers? Bst/War, Bst/Pld, Rdm/Whm, Rdm/Blm (all level 75) for a very easy and fun fight! :** Part 1, Bst/War sics carrie on the RNG and lets them all link, then pulls them all back to the entrance where the Rdm/Blm sleeps them. Pull the RNG back into the hallway and let him play with carrie, then return to the main room. As they all leave, Bst/Pld pulls the war machine off the pack and holds it in the main room, starts killing with the Rdm/Whm. Bst/War returns and the war machine goes down fast! Pull carrie back with the RNG still attached and finish him off (carrie got him to 30% solo), then kill off the 9 crowding the entrance while the Rdm/Blm keeps up sleepga. Hold one to rest for part 2. :** Part 2, Bst/Pld uses carrie and pulls the PLD into the hallway to play with her before Trion moves. Bst/War starts in on the Left Hand (BLM) while the Rdm/Blm sleeps the Right Hand. Bst/War uses provoke and snarl to get hate off Trion and onto the pet. Bst/Pld returns to help take out the Left Hand and then the Right Hand (keep feeding the pet on the PLD !!!) then call Carrie back to bring the main mob back in. All hands on deck and take him down quickly (he has very high regen and was still at 100% when he came back in!). Our clear time was 21 mins, 15 secs - plenty of time! :* Trio'd by 75PLD/WAR, 75BLU/NIN, 75SCH/RDM :** Part 1: Entered the fight and buffed up. BLU used Diamondhide and Diffusion Cocoon and SCH use Accession Phalanx before PLD ran in and aggroed all the mobs. SCH remained on Dark Arts the entire first half of the fight sleeping the orcs with Manifestation Sleep II and Gravity and Bind. PLD and BLU kept themselves healed pretty well and took down the Warmachine followed by the RNG. SCH kept the Warmachine silenced with Chaotic Eye as backup. After the NMs were dead, killed orc by orc and rested up on the last one. :** Part 2: Easy fight now, PLD ran in and aggroed all the mobs and SCH switched to Light Arts to heal and Silence the BLM. Just took em down one by easily. Also Accession buffs do effect Trion so you can buff him with Stoneskin, Phalanx, and any other buff you want. Fight took around 15 mins. :*Duo by BLU/NIN and WHM/BLM :** WHM and BLU traded off sleeping the Orcs with Sleepga and Soporific. The RNG didn't sleep but it did not matter since his attacks were weak. WHM then healed while BLU fought off the Orcs one by one. Order was Warmachine (stun Curaga) -> RNG -> Other EP Orcs. Rest to full while last Orc slept. For Part 2 WHM used ES Sleepga and waited for Trion to choose an Orc. BLU use Soporific for resists and Actinic Burst to keep hate off WHM and Trion. Go all out with physical spells for the first two Orcs and they will go down quickly (unless the PLD is first which will take a little more time). BLU used Tavnazian Taco. Fight took 27 minutes. :*Easy fight with MNK/NIN, WAR/NIN, RDM/BLM, and SMN/WHM :**I don't know what our bad luck was, or maybe it was just the RDM, but I tried duoing it, RDM/BLM and MNK/NIN twice, then 3 times with MNK/NIN, WAR/NIN, RDM/BLM, and WHM/BLM, and finally got it with the above setup. MNK took the WHM, SMN and WAR took the RNG while RDM kited the others, then we each picked off the other orcs while the two mages rested. For the second part, Garuda went after the middle one, MNK Chi Blasted the left one and MNK and WAR attacked the right one (BLM). BLM went down fast, went to the other orc and then the one in the middle. RDM focused on Trion and secondary MNK and WAR. --Musaku 03:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :*Duo as a Tarutaru MNK/DNC and a Hume WHM/BLM :**Boosted at the start. Chi blast did around 4% DMG to the warmachine. This was without any form of boost gear (not even af1 gloves). The orcs swarmed me and the WHM elemental seal sleepgad them. I took out the warmachine then the ranger (he WILL eagle eye shot you). After they were dead I took out all the minions one by one. The whm had to run around to the other side of the arena to get some space for sleepga cast time. Aquaveil and stoneskin didnt seem to help too much. Curing walzing the whm is a good way to get hate off him so sleepga can land however. Left 1 orc alive at the end to full rest. I had around 100% tp by the end of the last orc as well as level 5 finishing moves. The final leg of the fight I ran in first and /assist Trion. He chose the BLM. We immediately began to fight it. I took heavy damage on my MNK and barely made it out alive. The whm managed to cure 5 me while he was bind kiting the PLD. Bind was unreliable. Wore incredibly fast. Big spells like stonega 3 and fire 3 and the like were resited or partially resisted some of the time. But when they went through they hurt lol. For the PLD I did pop counterstance (didnt use my af2 boots.. left my af2 set at home lol) Overall Id say we got lucky at least twice which could have ended our luck - it WAS relatively easy but dont take the BCNM too lightly or it'll come back to bite you in the ass. Xellith 15:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :*No Sleepga!? We must be crazy! party of 6 :** 74DRK/SAM, 73PLD/RDM, 75COR/NIN, 71SAM/DNC, and 2x 75BST/WHM. After buffing and resting to full, COR uses Wildcard to allow SAM to meditate twice. Sent DRK in first to get the attention of the orcs with the SAM spamming Curing Waltz, while COR goes and shoots the Ranger Orc, and one of the weaker orcs and PLD casts Flash on the Warmachine. DRK dies, BSTs and SAM go around defeating the weaker orcs while COR keeps RNG busy and another weak orc slept. PLD is soloing the Warmachine after pulling it into the tunnel of the arena. After all the weaker orcs are finished except for the one the COR is keeping asleep with Light Shot, BSTs and SAM all attack the RNG orc and then help the PLD with the Warmachine. DRK gets raised before they go take on the warmachine. Keeping the last orc asleep, party rests to full and finishes it off after DRK gets unweakened and uses a Reraise scroll. Round 2, Trion makes his grand flashy entrance. Party buffs up and sends DRK in after the BLM, while the rest of the party split up into groups for the other two bosses. COR, DRK, and SAM on Rojnoj's Left Hand, PLD on Warlord Rojnoj himself, 2 BSTs on Rojnoj's Right hand. Trion went after the BLM orc. DRK dies again after running in first and reraises after BLM mob dies. BSTs finish with DRK orc, and all members attack the Warlord Himself. DRK still weakened, uses Souleater for the final blow! --Valus-Hades DRK74 01:52, 07 July 2009 (UTC) :*PLD/DNC, BLM/RDM, RDM/BLM Trio* :**Everyone buffs, PLD/DNC goes in and pops Sentinel and wait's for the RDM to Ele Seal, Sleepga and then engaged the WHM. PLD also Flashs the RNG to keep its attention. BLM and RDM swap back and fourth with Sleepga while PLD tanks and kill the WHM and RNG. PLD then moves onto the little orcs taking them down 1 at a time. BLM casts high end nukes on the PLD's orc when at 50% to quickly finish them off. When two orcs remain, the PLD fights one, flashes the other and the BLM and RDM rest to full. After killing the last one, everyone moves into phase 2. PLD aggos all three orcs, tanking the BLM first. BLM Sleep II's the DRK and RDM silencees the BLM. PLD then goes to the PLD and finally the DRK. PLD/DNC with Joyeuse and atonement makes light work of this mission. /DNC allows for emergency curing as well as Drain Samba II. Fight took just over 15 minutes with 0 deaths. --Pyratic - Sylph 18 October 2009 :*DRK/SAM, BLM/SCH, COR/NIN :** After buffs, DRK charged in with dread spikes for blm to sleepga the others. BLM kept Sleepga II up while DRK and COR engaged the WHM orc as COR/NIN used shadows to blink tank the RNG's arrows. After WHM went down, RNG orc was engaged. At around 50%, the DRK tossed a stun and skillchained with the COR to finish off the RNG without even giving it a chance to 2-hour. Proceeded to pick off smaller orcs, left the last one asleep and rested to full. During the second part, elemental seal sleepga was popped as soon as Trion began moving. Trion engaged BLM orc with COR and DRK on /assist. Meanwhile, BLM/SCH keeps Warlord Rojnoj bound. Shortly after Left and Right Hand go down, DRK and COR start pounding on Rojnoj, making short work of the orc with Prince Trion himself landing the killing blow. --Coronawolf 01:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :*90DNC/WHM Solo 1/2 :** Easy enough, only reason I failed the first time was Trion dying. Part one, focus on the warmachine with Fan Dance up. When it's dead, Aeolian Edge the rest of them. Part two I just ran in ahead of Trion. Violent Flourish any -gas. Saved TP for waltzes in case one went through, but after the BLM died it was easy peasy. Didn't bother with meds and forgot food. --Macc 00:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :*PUP/WAR --- SOLO :** Part 1: Attempted this mission three times as PUP/WAR. The first part is very easy, concentrate on the weaker Orcs, using Soulsoother Head, first, then the Warmachine, and finish with the RNG Orc. Used a Tavnazian Taco and only used Defender once in this part with very little risk of death. Part 2: This is where the battle gets tough, not only are you having to concentrate on keeping yourself alive, but also keeping Prince Trion from falling in battle. Kept Soulsoother Head, but started with a Wind Maneuver to get Sancho to Silence the BLM. Kept a Light Maneuver up after Silence for healing, and an Ice Maneuver up to have Sancho cast more often. The duration of Silence was random all three fights, first one stuck until BLM was dead, second and third time it wore off after only a few seconds. Keeping the BLM Silenced is extremely important as one Poisonga can end your fight. Went from BLM, to DRK, to PLD, doing my best to keep hate on me, after BLM and DRK fell concentrated solely on PLD, unfortunately the first time I had only the PLD left, he turned and finished Trion. Very fun fight solo, luck plays a huge factor, and only problem is keeping Trion alive. ~ Sanjo; Titan Server :*DRG90/RDM45 Solo :** Overall not too hard, but not a walk in the park type of fight. For buffs, I had Protect II + Shell II and I kept Phalanx and Ice Spikes up throughout the entire fight. Used a Red Curry Bun, Pamama Au Laits, Yagudo Drinks for the first part. I put up Stoneskin and Blink for the first part, which absorbed a good amount of the damage when all of the orcs were whailing on me. Sonic Thrust one-shotted all of the 9 orcs on round 1, leaving only the WHM warmachine and the RNG, which were extremely easy to take out. Part 2 I used the order BLM->DRK->PLD, took out the first two as quick as possible using Sonic Thrust->I-Wing->Sonic Thrust->Spirit Jump->Soul Jump->Sonic Thrust->2HR->Sonic Thrust, as all 3 in combination were taking my HP out like it was nothing. After the first two were dead, the fight got much easier, as the PLD was not nearly as much of a threat. Also, make sure to toss Trion some Cure IIIs, the orcs wear him down unbelievably quick. Very fun fight, a little difficult but not too bad. ~ Khitoshi of Phoenix Very simple solo as 90bst, just use a bunny and get it 100% tp using either zoolater hat or glyph axe and have him whirlwind claws to start the fight. The rest is a breeze, just make sure you kill the blm orc fast on the 2nd part. :*BST95/NIN45 Solo :** Pt.1 a lil trail and error produced a good but tricky result. i bring a Instant Re-raise scroll, used it then ran in agroed everything and ran back to the beginning and let them all kill me then once the run off i raise and pop a Tavnazian Taco, call Gooey Gerard and make him attack one of Orcs then they all agro. Gerard can easily handle them all but he kills them kind of quick so when there's one left make the pet stay still to give you enough time unweaken and get all your HP back then finish off. Pt.2 i cast Utsusemi: Ichi let the timer wear off then let them agro me i sic the pet on the hear Orc then Ready Corrosive Ooze wich agroes all 3 orcs then let the pet do the rest of the work. Took me 14mins but i finished it... i hope this helps! ~ Aaljimah from Valefore :*DNC99/NIN49 Solo :** For part 1, just like the dancer above, run in and attack warmachine with fan dance up (or haste samba... probably doesn't matter). Once it's dead you don't really take much damage. In retrospect, I should have just gone as dnc/war since I didn't even use shadows except at the beginning. For part 2, that blm (Rojgnoj's Left Hand) actually got me down pretty low before I killed him. Once he's dead though, it's easy. My gear consisted of 2 level 90 evasion kila's and just standard abyssea TP gear (AF3+2, Twilight Belt, Atheling Mantle, etc). Very easy fight. Peldin 14:54, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :*RDM99/Blm49 Solo :**Buffed up and went stright for the whm warmachine Kept the mass orcs sleepagaed and stayed focused on the mage war machine that curagas, after that just picked each one off with a sword, when Trion enters for pt 2 cure bombed him so hate from all three was on myself, took down main orc first then other two, slow but steady wins the fight. ^^ (basic rdm gear, dux body for a bit extra ommph) from Quetzalcoatl